


Care Takers

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Snot, overgrown child jared, overgrown child misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: The gif sums it up better





	Care Takers

You all but ran off stage to the green room with Misha right behind you. You tried to kick him as he passed you. Pretending to be you, giggling like a schoolgirl and skipping, making fun of your excitement to see your husband again.

“Shut up Mish!” You laughed hitting his shoulder with your fist. “I haven’t seen him since last weekend dude.”

“Oh an entire week. How did you get through it,” Mark appeared, his voice laced with sarcasm making you pull a face of him as he joined you in your path towards the Green Room.

“How long have you been married for again? 4-5 years?” Misha smirked besides you making you pull a face at him.

“Almost 6,” you replied before making a dramatic sigh when the two men started laughing out loud. You put on your pretend angry face, but you knew they saw right through you. Your excitement were not easy to hide after all, since your husband was only a door away from you now.

“You know what! You two suck!” You pouted when they continued laughing at you. You pushed the door to the green room open and all annoyance instantly left your body with the sight of your husband. He was standing with his back against you talking to Rob, Rich and Jared.

“Jay!” You all but squealed making him twirl around to face you with a big goofy grin on his face, spreading his arms out inviting you to run into his embrace. You didn’t need more encouragement than that, so you took off. Sprinting across the room, jumping into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. He chuckled against your kiss as he held you tightly against him. Both of you ignored the cheers made by the room full of your dumbass friends and co-stars. You allowed yourself to get lost in him. Kissing Jensen always felt like coming home, no matter where in the world you were and who was making fun of you. When you were in his arms the rest of the world no longer mattered.

You hadn’t been on the show for the past 4 years, but you were still invited to conventions and you loved going to them. Not just because of the fans but also because of the asshats that were surrounding you, that you otherwise rarely got to see.

Luckily most of the guys had attention spans of two year olds so the had lost interest by the time Jensen let you back down onto the floor. As he did your hands ran down his strong arms, enjoying the feel of him, until you felt something uneven on his shirt.

“What is that?” You pulled at his shirt to get a better look, making Jensen chuckle at your behavior.

“Well it is good to see you too, honey,” he teased making you pull a face at him.

“I just literally jumped into your arms and kissed you. I think I have greeted you just fine. What did you do with your shirt?” Your eyes went from his face back to examine his sleeve, but before Jensen could answer Jared sneezed from the corner of the room and a waterfall of snot rained across the room, making Rich jump to safety behind Rob. Which again made Rob yell at Rich, but you were no longer paying attention as the pieces started to fall in your mind. Your eyes went from Jared drying his nose in his scarf to Jensen’s sleeve and to his eyes.

“You didn’t?!” You prayed you were wrong and your horror was more than evident in your voice drawing Mark and Misha’s attention from the couch where they were sitting.

“What did he do this time?” Mark smirked, enjoying Jensen’s suffering, knowing it was probably not going to get better within the next few minutes.

You ignored Mark and Misha completely staring down your husband in front of you. “Please tell me that you didn’t let Jared blow his nose in your shirt?”

Jensen just shrugged and your eyes widen. “Jensen I just touched that!” You exclaimed desperately starting to search the room for a tissue or even better a hand sanitiser.  

“You do it with Paige and Erin all the time,” Jensen tried to defend himself and Misha and Mark instantly bend over laughing. Both clearly enjoying Jensen dig himself further into the hole he already found himself in.

“Jensen! Jared is not our kid!” You yelled at him making the entire room turn to face you including Jared. You didn’t even notice in your outrage over you having to explain the difference between wiping the nose of your two year old girls and your husband’s best friend.

“He is! Well not ours, but he is an overgrown man-child. Same thing.” Jensen huffed clearly not ready to give in just yet.

“Right here dude,” Jared protested from the corner but Jensen didn’t pay attention to him. Instead a triumphant smirk slid across his face as he pointed to Misha, whose eyes instantly widen, not loving where this was going.

“How about you last week? You came back from yours and Mish’ panel with soot on your sleeve and you were never anywhere near the forest he almost set on fire.” Jensen grinned at you as you opened and closed your mouth trying to come up with a defence.

“That is not the same thing…” You tried and luckily for you Misha’s protest bought you a little time to think.

“It was a bush. Not the entire forest,” Misha huffed, knowing Jensen and Jared would never let him hear the end of that endeavour.

“Shh,” Jensen hushed Misha with a big grin on his face, “You can tell us which trees you didn’t set on fire later Mish. Right now I wanna hear my wife explain this.”

“One is a bodily fluid. An insanely gross bodily fluid and the other is well… dirt,” you gritted your teeth and cross your arms over your chest. This time it was Jensen’s turn to open and close his mouth, looking like a guppy out of water.

“Well actually you spat on your sleeve and rubbed it on my face,” Misha laughed at you, making you instantly pull a face at him. His annoyingly accurate memory was not really helping your case at the moment, which Jensen’s full body laugh showed.

“Wait so you spitting on Misha is okay? But me blowing Jared’s nose is not?” Jensen grabbed you and pulled you against his chest. You were still sulking, knowing you had lost this one but the warmth from his body made it harder to stay mad by the second.

“Shut up,” you grumbled, but Jensen just pressed two fingers beneath your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“Make me,” he smirked and you instantly wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down into a bruising kiss.

“Change your shirt,” you ordered the second you let go of him with a smirk on your face, still not ready to admit defeat.

“Why don’t you come help me?” Jensen wiggled his eyebrows grabbing your hand and pulling you giggling after him out of the room to the whistling and cheers your friends behind you. 


End file.
